


Just a Little Drunk

by Kalloway



Category: Brand New Quest: The Forsaken Dungeon, Ehrgeiz: God Bless The Ring, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 18:16:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13641816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: The days tended to blur.(implied Sephiroth/Cloud)





	Just a Little Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted Feb 22nd, 2008.

"Where do you think everyone is?" Zack asked, reaching across the table to snag Cloud's half-finished mug of beer.

"Give that back," Cloud replied, looking up just slightly from where his head rested on the table.

"You weren't going to finish it." Zack downed the remainder of the mug quickly and slammed it down on the table.

"Says who?"

"Me," Zack replied before looking around. "It would be nice if this place wasn't so damned boring. There's nothing to do here."

"We could go fight monsters in the maze," Cloud suggested, finally sitting up properly.

"You're too drunk."

"I am not," Cloud said quickly. "Just a little..."

"Drunk," Zack interjected before pushing back his chair. "C'mon, you should probably go to sleep. Just in case he comes back, y'know?"

It was the wrong thing to say and Zack realized it the second it was out of his mouth.

"I don't need him," Cloud said softly, eyes downcast. "I have you."

"Yeah, and if I keep letting you into my bed, he's gonna kill me when he does get back," Zack replied.

"He won't," Cloud said. "He'll thank you for taking good care of me."

"You're drunk."

"Am not. Just..." Cloud paused as the door to the tavern swung open. When he realized that the incoming patron was of no interest, Cloud finally looked back to Zack.

"Don't tell me that you don't need him." Zack reached to take Cloud's arm and pull him back to the inn they were staying at. He already knew that Cloud would end up in his bed again, seeking pleasure in the dark and not speaking of it in the morning.

"Maybe I need you both."

"Maybe we just aren't being picky," Zack replied as he guided Cloud out of the tavern and into the cool night air. They'd spent the entire day treasure hunting and monster-killing, stopping only because Cloud's stomach had gotten to be louder than the sound of boots on stone.

There were only so many things that they could do, after all, while waiting for Sephiroth to return with the means for them to travel on to another world. If Sephiroth ever did come back.

The way that Cloud kept making himself at home in Zack's bed, Zack wasn't so sure that Cloud even really believed Sephiroth would come back no matter how strongly they both wanted him to.

Zack shivered when he stepped into their room. The window was open, letting in a rapidly increasing breeze. He didn't remember leaving the window open, but he didn't doubt that one of the maids might have done it. Or even Cloud, since Cloud had been the last one out. Hadn't he?

The days tended to blur.

Pushing Cloud in the direction of the bed without really thinking about it, Zack went over to close the window. It was late and he was a little bit tipsier than he liked to be. And he could handle his booze. And Cloud's booze.

Cloud was already pulling his clothes off, dropping them onto the floor to be picked up in the morning.

Zack hoped he was drunk enough that his body would refuse, but the more of Cloud's skin that was revealed to him, the more he lost faith in that idea. Sephiroth would be angry, but he didn't have to deal with that just yet.

The nights tended to blur, too.


End file.
